Talk:Sportsmaster
The name Lawrence was not used in "Downtime". Can we get a more accurate reference for that? -- Supermorff 10:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Issue #7. ― Thailog 10:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cheshire We know Lawrence is Artemis's father, but is he Cheshire's as well? She refers to him as "dad" in Homefront, but that could also mean "stepdad". --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Since they don't have the same last name, they probably aren't kin, which may justify there mutual distaste for each other. ― 'Thailog' 17:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, after I realized that, Targets made so much more sense. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Although Greg has revealed that both Artemis and Cheshire are half-Vietnamese, so... -- Supermorff 07:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Let's leave it out for now. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Agreed. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::...it's possible that Chesire has a different father of another ethnicity. Like Artemis; if Chesire's father was not Vietnamese, but Caucasian or another ethnicity then it's possible for them to both be half-Vietnamese by different fathers. 'Banan14kab'' 05:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So... Sportsmaster? At this point, we're 99.99% sure Lawrence is Sportsmaster. Greg has implicitly mentioned the connection (at least) twice: ag13138 and ag13338. Should we merge already, or wait for an explicit reference? --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|'''''217]] 16:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : We have to wait for an explicit reference because we cant put into an article what we dont definately know already. Zodisgod 20:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we've got our explicit reference here: Mattel DC Universe Young Justice Sportsmaster Figure, unless there are two Lawrence Crocks on Earth-16 with blond hair and connections to Cheshire. Cari1994 03:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I must agree... It's quite disheartening to keep getting spoilers from merchandise rather from the show. I wonder if Miss Martian's package box also says she's a White Martian. *rolleyes* ― Thailog 12:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Same feeling here (on both counts). Let's merge. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 12:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Question, though. Should we {{CIT| info like this? --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Another question: why is he holding a water-bearer mace? --'''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::this sucks if the show had aired on time we could have found that out the way it was supposed to. is there a way of putting it on the page but hiding it with a spoiler warning so people who didnt know this dont get spoiled. Zodisgod 20:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I think everything from outside the show is CIT. And, OMG at him holding a Water-Bearer! Goof or spoiler? Dunno which one is worse. ― 'Thailog' 22:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) And anyone who doubted it: it comes from Greg himself http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/latest.php?qid=14119. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 08:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "Former operative of the League of Shadows" I have a question regarding Sportsmasters status in the League of shadows. The page states that he is a former operative, and that he now works for the Light, but has there been any indication that he has left the Shadows? Considering the League of Shadows is lead by Ra's al Ghul, who is a member of the Light is it not possible that he is still a member, and works for the Light THROUGH Ra's al Ghul, and is simply his go to guy? This would not be unlike Black Manta working for them through Ocean-Master, before the change inbetween seasons. ― 'arch angel gabriele' 01:15, June 15, 2012 (MST) :Greg mentioned it on Ask Greg - and we mention it here with a link to that post. He's moved on to higher responsibilities. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 07:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :The info comes from Greg himself -- http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=14657. Curses, ninjaed by kapuT! - Edited by '''Zergrinch - 07:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Crusher's Equipment on the Infobox Seeing as how pages for other people tend to enumerate the gadgets they use (Bat-family is the proto-example), is it time to expound beyond "sports equipments" (sic) for Crusher Crock? Sure, the devices he use might have a sports motif, they're actually modified to be way more lethal. On the other hand, I recognize that an exhaustive enumeration might make it too unwieldy. So I propose listing the things that we've seen him use the most: #'Ball and chain' -- I believe it's a modified "Hammer" (with added spikes), and is used in the "Hammer Throw" event in Athletics. Used multiple ''times, in just about all of his appearances after his first. #'Javelin''' -- both explosive (the one he used on Arsenal) and non-explosive (the one he used on Tigress) Other one-time sports-related equipment are: #'Discus' with flashbang capabilities #Pole-vault pole #I vaguely recall him using some kind of a baseball bat 'in his first appearance in Santa Prisca? - Edited by 'Zergrinch - 14:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Or, we could just say "Modifies sports equipment". - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 19:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :FYI, Discus has been used on multiple occasions also. To break Red Arrow's bow, to be shot down by Deathstroke after he tosses it at the Light, etc. This time was the first time we got to see collapsable ones with other capabilities however. He also had a sword he used fairly frequently.Regulus22 19:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC)